Active switching devices such as transistors are used in a number of different contexts. One example is in the area of power inverters, where each transistor typically receives high-voltage DC input and generates AC as an output. The transistor has high-voltage connections to its input and output leads, and must also receive control input on a separate lead, which is sometimes provided by way of a circuit board that is part of the inverter. In designing a compact yet powerful inverter that can be manufactured in an automated and efficient manner, the geometry of the various electrical connections to and from the respective transistors plays a major role.